


Not That Tired [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cassian is very tired, Draven is not a dick, Established Relationship, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sleepiness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Not That Tired" by TinCanTelephone."In which Cassian returns from a long mission more exhausted than usual. But that's normal, right? No need to tell Jyn or Draven…"
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Not That Tired [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Tired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398926) by [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone). 



Length: 18:08  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20that%20tired.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20that%20tired%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TinCanTelephone for giving me permission to podfic their story! Used to fill my "read sleepily" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
